Om Namaha Shivay
by JeffC FTW
Summary: Wedded bliss takes a mythical, mysterious path of meditation, peace and desire.
**I never thought I'd do another Kevin/Tess oneshot, but I had no choice it seemed. XD I couldn't resist this idea given that it stems from a fantasy I had way back a couple years when I first discovered this couple as well as heard Vyanah's "Om Namaha Shivay" at the same time. It was like they were both meant to be, and here I bring it to life in fic form. Story is also named after said mantra, involving Kevin discovering his new young wife's love of the relaxation zen methods - leading to something more one day. ;D Not related to my last oneshot, "Pure Hearts". I just love wedding characters together.**

 **Nothing is mine, just for fun.**

He and Tess had been married for a couple months now, and they were happy as ever. He had no regrets slipping that blue diamond ring around her finger - a replica of the world-famous Hope Diamond - and saying "With this ring, I thee wed."

Now Dr. Burkhoff found himself looking at the framed photograph of him and his new bride in her flowing ivory lace dress which bared her arms and shoulders, her brunette curls wild and crowned with baby's breath. Both were still smiling as ever as they continued now. Still grinning like a child on Christmas Day, Kevin put the picture back on the table.

It was then that the music behind him caught the attention of his ears. Frowning a little, he turned around in that direction to see where it came from: the bedroom. It was only a little past nine, and it was obvious what the new Mrs. Kevin Burkhoff was up to.

Since shortly before they got married, Tess had gotten a hold of several meditation and relaxation hits with some help from Shawn - notably Vyanah, who was perhaps best known for his New Age music which had the power to relieve from stress and lull into a deep sleep after such peace which was hard to come by...and sometimes it was best used for the act of love, which Tess found so in a handful, three or four, of his mantras. Notably the one playing right now. She knew how to turn the music up slightly and get her husband's attention. The spark had not gone out yet.

 _"Om Namah Shivaya..."_

One of the most popular Hindu mantras and certainly an important one, this associated not only with prayer and divinity, but also love and honesty, grace and truth...and _bliss_. Bliss could mean many forms: to bring peace to the heart and soul, to heal, and also to unite a couple in this case. And the universal translation: _  
_

 _I humbly bow to you..._

The room was dark, but lit with several candles in glass vases, giving off a warm amber glow so Kevin could see where he was going - and what little Tess was doing on their bed in the middle of the dim light. She sat cross-legged on the printed comforter, her hair pulled out of her face and clipped behind her head - and _naked_. She obviously wore nothing around her waist, so Kevin could barely see the darkness between her thighs, and her proud breasts barely covered by the multiple strands of pearls which had been a wedding present. And the way her arms were raised in the air as if praying - but actually reaching out to _him_ \- made the fire burn between his legs. _"Om Namah Shivaya..."_ she chanted to him, along with the composer himself, and bowing forward to him now.

The _Om_ could mean the waking, deep sleep and dreaming state of the mind, as well as the mind's psychological levels of conscious, unconscious and subconscious, overall the universal being. _Namah_ \- or _Namaha_ \- meant respect as well as adoration, and the fact that nothing belonged to you, otherwise known as the Absolute Reality, to which _Shivaya_ or _Shivay_ comes in as the ground of which everything emerged as one. This was the binding of everything peaceful in one place.

It was as a minor consequence of dwelling on the symbolism of the mantra that Kevin nearly lost concentration of stepping closer to his younger wife and his arousal burning in his pants. By the time he was close enough, he sucked in a breath and whimpered when he felt her hand boldly go straight for the bulge forming, and closed his eyes. He throbbed with pleasure and felt weak in the knees that threatened to give way beneath his body. Looking down finally, Kevin's eyes went straight to her chest, looking past the shimmering pearls to find two in particular that stood out from the rest of them in domed curves. Her nipples were visibly tight and aroused, which told him she was the same below her waist. Well, what were they both waiting for?

 _"Om Namah Shivaya Namah Shivaya..."_

The tempo in the air had picked up the same time Kevin crawled onto the bed, atop of her while unbuttoning his shirt and then pulling it out from his belted waist, which he let her unbuckle and find the button and zipper so he was freed, springing out thick with blood and fire. She giggled. Shrugging the shirt from his body, he felt moist and flushed against her now, the numerous pearls sliding down and over her neck in a thick scarf to expose her breasts to him, both of which he leaned down and captured in his mouth and danced his tongue over; she sighed and closed her eyes, wrapping her legs around his waist and bringing him closer, his manhood sliding through her soft pubic hair and entering her molten cavern, making her his and bringing her along with him in unison. Her hands grasped his shoulders and allowed him to take the driver's seat and ride along the rocky road that was dangerous and exciting at the same time.

Ironic, Kevin thought, that the mantra drove an energy that thrived on the excitement that stemmed from the knowledge that Shiva in the name was the god of death and destruction - but also happened to be the greatest yogi and led you on the mystical, mysterious path of meditation, peace and desire. He might dominate everything that destroys, but he was also blessing the long and happy marriage they would have.

 **The explanation of the meaning of the mantra as well as Hindu god Shiva's involvement came from the research I found, in order to understand better and to make this story work. :) If anyone wants to hear the mantra by Vyanah, take a listen on YouTube.**

 **Read and review.**


End file.
